


Future Starts Slow

by chillontheside



Series: Pots and Pans [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillontheside/pseuds/chillontheside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WWBT = What Would Burt Think? that's what everyone's always asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Starts Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mary. I promised it to you a long time ago, now here it is;)  
> Have a very happy birthday, honey <3

Kurt wakes up to an empty bed. But it doesn’t worry him because both of his men have work to do and they are both very successful in their careers… Kurt sprawls across the bed, eyes barely open as he takes in the drawn curtains and a closed door and rolls over onto his stomach, moving his arms and legs in the blankets as if making a snow angel. Finally, he settles and pushes face deep into Sebastian’s pillow that smells just like it should - like the three of them.

As he starts to relax, he hears a distant sound of a vacuum cleaner. He frowns and glances at the clock, eyes now wide open. He strains his hearing and by the sounds of it the vacuuming is actually going on in _their_ apartment. 

Kurt sits up on the bed swiftly. He listens to the sound again and now it’s even clearer. He quickly slides off the bed and pads to the living room. 

Kurt’s never expected to see _this_. Sebastian is restacking books - in the alphabetical order, nonetheless - and Adam is the one vacuuming the dust under a freaking sofa which they’ve moved to the door to clear up the space. Kurt just gasps but they don’t hear because of the noise. He keeps standing there, arms crossed, and regards the men with suspicion.

“Hey Kurt!” exclaims Sebastian, noticing him and waving at Adam to shut off the cleaner. 

“Morning sweetheart,” says Adam with a warm smile after pressing a turn-off button with his foot. “I hope we didn’t wake you up.” 

“No, you didn’t, but I’d like to know _what’s_ going on here,” emphasizes Kurt.

“Well, we were cleaning the place and tried -” Sebastian starts explaining but Kurt quickly cuts him off,

“Why?”

“Um -” they exchange glances as if it’s so simple and Adam answers, “Because your family is coming to visit.”

“And it requires additional cleaning why?” Kurt isn’t going to let them off so easily.

“We just thought -”

“Well, honey, -”

“You know how hard that is,” finishes Adam, sighing and looking down.

Kurt stares at him, his posture rigid. “This is hard. Right.” Sigh. “Okay, thanks for letting me know,” says Kurt in a hollow voice and veers around, heading back into the bedroom. He takes great pleasure in slamming the door behind himself.

He sits on the bed staring into space for a long time. He doesn’t try to listen too closely to the hushed voices and soft footsteps in the hall, the sound of water in the kitchen or the kettle whistling. But in a startling silence of the bedroom he hears it all with surprising clarity. 

He covers his face with his hands and feels the tears on his cheeks. He is crying, quietly and helplessly on the day when he has to be at his happiest to show dad that this is truly what he wants, what he _needs._

And these idiots make him cry first thing in the morning. He’s not even dressed, he hasn’t had a coffee or a breakfast, his family is coming to visit today, and these two aren’t the only ones who are allowed to freak out - whatever OCD-way they choose to show it - 

There is a knock on the door and Sebastian sticks his head in, smiling carefully, “I’m gonna give you some of my top-notch chocolate mousse so you won’t be sad anymore.”

Kurt sniffles, “We are saving that for dinner.” But his mouth waters at the thought.

Sebastian raises a brow, “I’m not gonna give you the _whole_ bowl.’

Kurt chuckles. “Okay, come in.”

Sebastian steps in and opens the door wider. “Also, I’m gonna make a special bowl just for you next week.” 

Adam lingers in the hallway, behind Sebastian, pacing to and fro. Kurt says softly, addressing him, “Come in.”

And Adam joins Sebastian on the bed on the other side of Kurt. “Baby, I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean it like that, you know that.”

Kurt offers him a spoon of mousse. 

“Hey, I want some too if you’re sharing,” protests Sebastian.

Kurt rolls his eyes but feeds them the remaining dessert. “It really is excellent, Bas,” he says gratefully.

The man preens for a moment before turning serious. “Kurt, is everything alright?”

Kurt sighs and takes Adam’s hand while leaning on Sebastian’s shoulder. They are both silent, waiting for him to speak. “Yeah. I’m just - I can be nervous, too,” he admits in a small voice.

“But that was really emotional,” says Sebastian, smirking. “Are you sure it’s not your time of the month, y’know?” 

And like that the moment is no longer heavy. They’re in it together, the way they are with all the quirks and demands and inappropriateness...

Kurt still pinches Sebastian and asks, wanting to know. “Who told you? It was Rachel, wasn’t she? It’s because you introduced her to that director, right? And now she thinks she can tell you all about my high-school dumb -”

“Guys,” interjects Adam, dumbfounded, “what’s it all about?”

“Nothing,” Kurt brushes it away.

“I’ll tell you later,” whispers Sebastian and grins, meeting another brand Hummel glare.

“So we’re good?” asks Adam, squeezing Kurt’s hand.

Instead of replying Kurt kisses them both on the cheeks. “Yeah. I still insist though that extra cleaning is unnecessary.”

“I disagree,” and just like that Adam is up and moving, throwing Sebastian a meaningful look. “Honey, we still have to make sure the fridge is organized and all the books in the study are in the alphabetical order.”

Bas pats Kurt’s knee and smiles sheepishly at him before following Adam.

*

“I’m Sebastian, sir.”

Burt shakes his hand and squints at the man. “You look familiar.”

“I was in the Warblers. And - I was the one who almost blinded Blaine.” 

Burt sighs, not surprised, “Well, I’m keeping an open mind about everything else here so since Kurt forgave you who am I to say anything?” he shrugs and smiles weakly at Sebastian. “I’m not here to try to intimidate you or warn you two off my son. I trust him, you have to know that.”

“I know,” nods Sebastian and meets Burt’s eyes without fear. “It’s not _me_ you should be telling this.”

*

“Thank you guys, it was a lovely dinner,” Burt smiles and puts down the fork. “Adam, that was your pudding, I assume? It was delicious.”

Adam whips up his head to stare at him. He’s been quiet all night, trying not to be too much, too polite, too considerate. He’d rather just become invisible to Burt - he’d do anything to avoid an outburst, accusations flying back and forth… But it’s over, and nothing happened. Nothing changed. Adam doesn’t want to get his hopes up but he is so so relieved and suddenly so tired.

“I think Carole and I can figure out how to do the dishes. You boys go rest, I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

Sebastian yawns loudly to prove the point.

“Alright, to bed, you all,” ushers them Carole as if they are a bunch of kids staying up way past their bedtime. 

They retreat willingly, shuffling through the apartment and into their bedroom. Showers are fast and soon they are falling into the bed, a mess of tangled limbs and shallow easy kisses. 

Kurt laughs and the other two join him. 

“And we were so worried -”

“So stupid -”

“Your dad is so chill, I think we can even have _sex_ now -”

“Sebastian!” they say in unison.

Kurt kicks him in the shin and adds, “We are _not_ having sex when my family is in the apartment. Ever”

Sebastian whines, pretending to be unhappy, but he still curls up closer around Kurt, pressing a chaste kiss to his neck.

“Good night, loves.”

“G’night.”

They fall asleep pretty fast after that, no late night musings or nightmares, another weight having been lifted off their shoulders.


End file.
